Captain America VS Master Chief
Captain America VS Master Chief '''is the ninth episode of Wolverine-Man's second season. It pits Captain America, who previously starred in Captain America vs. Guile, from Marvel Comics against Master Chief from the Halo series. Description It's time for another super soldier fight. This time, it pits two heroes of war against each other. Can Steve Rogers win again, or will John-117 triumph over the First Avenger? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Captain America.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Master Chief.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''A random city With plasma blast and bullets whizzing everywhere, a man in a heavy suit of armor ran through the city. With his Assault Rifle at the ready he sprayed a line of Covenant Armada Forces with a spray of bullets, putting them down as their shields disappeared. He ran towards an Elite who was trying to kill him with an Energy Sword, but caught his strike and kicked him in the chest. He then blew the creature's head to pieces by shooting him in the face with the last couple of bullets in his Rifle. Yes ladies and gentlemen, this was none than the '''Master Chief or, John-117 and he was off murdering Aliens like he did day in and day out. Today was no different, and he soon had decimated the entirety of the Covenant Force. What they were doing, he didn't know. As he was walking back towards his pelican, Cortana suddenly started saying something to him. "Chief...there's something coming from that alleyway. Whatever it is, it's looking for you." Cortana mentioned. "I'll take care of it. Is it a hunter?" The Armor Wearing Spartan asked. "No it seems...huma-" "You seem formidable." a voice said to Chief. Chief turned to see a a man wearing a blue costume consisting of a white star on his broad chest and white and red stripes below. He wore red gloves and boots, white wing markings were on his mask and a capital "A" was on his forehead. Finally, he also wore a brown belt with a silver clasp and an American-designed shield that Link would admire. "I am formidable." Chief responded. "Why do you ask?" "Because I intend to test your skill to see how good you are." was the response of the leader of the Avengers, Captain America. "I will show you my skill." Chief then pointed his gun at Cap. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Chief began firing at Cap, who brought up his shield to defend himself. He dashed toward Chief and kneed him before throwing multiple punches. A strong punch to the chest forced Chief to step back. Cap stepped back before throwing his shield at Chief, who managed to duck in time. He pointed his gun at Cap, but the shield came back to hit Chief in the back of the head, then returned to the First Avenger's hand. An uppercut from Cap sent Chief into the air. Cap grabbed Chief's neck, held him up and began punching him. Unfortunately for Cap, Chief managed to shoot the Star-Spangled Avenger in the shoulder. Chief was released as a result. Chief tried to shot Cap again, but the shield was brought up. Cap threw his shield again and it hit Chief square in the chest. Cap then followed up with a kick to Chief's chest. He quite suddenly swung his leg, tripping Chief up in the process. Chief shot Cap in the knee, forcing him onto his good one. Chief got up and pointed his gun at Cap. "Stay down. Final warning." he warned. Civil War reference in three... two... one... "I could do this all day." I couldn't help it, that line is just so badass. But Chief didn't find it badass at all. Cuz he obviously didn't see Civil War. He fired at Cap. The fight would have ended had Cap not dodged. Defending himself with his shield, Cap raced toward Chief, only to be kicked in the gut. Chief then shot Cap in the aforementioned area, causing Cap to clutch his abdomen and drop his shield. Chief then walked over, picked up the shield and helped Cap to his feet. He then swung the shield. Later, the top half of Cap's body slid off and landed on the floor as the lower half collapsed. "You made a mistake trying to test me." Master Chief then walked away from Captain America's corpse. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MASTER CHIEF! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant